The present invention relates to mirror and like panel doors, and, more particularly, to a relatively large width sheet metal gasketless frame for receiving the edges of mirrors and other planar panels.
Mirrors or doors with mirrors on a face thereof are widely employed in bedrooms, bathrooms, wardrobes and dressing rooms to enable viewing of attire by the wearer, to enhance the appearance of rooms, or to provide special effects. In some instances, the mirror itself comprises a sliding panel, but preferably its periphery is seated in a peripheral frame for uses such as a sliding shower or wardrobe door. Such frames are commonly aluminum extrusions although sheet metal is also formed to provide some frame elements.
In gasketless frames, the structure is usually formed with one or more deflectable portions which are resiliently deflected by the panel as it is inserted thereinto and these portions apply a biasing force to retain the panel snugly seated therein.
Generally, sheet metal frames offer advantages from the standpoint of cost and ease of varying the appearance. However, as the width of the frame members is increased for aesthetic or functional considerations, the clamping force is generally decreased or difficult to control.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a panel door with a relatively wide gasketless frame of formed sheet metal which retains the panel securely therein.
It is also an object to provide such a simple and rapid assembly of the door.
Still another object is to provide novel framing element for such a frame which may be readily and economically fabricated and which produce a long lasting and rugged assembly.